


Perfect

by WoorEnergy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Logan Sanders, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Questioning, a bit of angst, i'm trying lmao, let's get spooky my dudes, my summary sucks ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: Today is Halloween, and Patton doesn't miss to remind it to all of his roomates : everything needed to be perfect this year. But Logan doesn't feel that good after a discussion he had with Patton today, and perhaps some support is what he needs the most.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just wanted to write something about Halloween and the Sanders Sides, and everything went out of control-  
> enjoy anyway !!  
> (also you can find me as woorenergy on Tumblr and Twitter)

“TODAY IS HALLOWEEN !”

Logan woke up with a start as he heard Patton's voice echoing in the whole house, eyes widened and hands clenching on his blanket. He rubbed his eyes and repressed a yawn as he felt around for his glasses on the nightstand ; he eventually found them and put them on his nose.

That was at this moment Patton decided to crash in his room, holding a megaphone before his mouth.

“WAKE UP SMARTY ONE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY ?”

“Let me see,” Logan pretended to think for a second and tapped his chin, “we're the last day of October, you're excited about this, and you're yelling “Halloween” around the house early in the morning. So I only can assume that it's Halloween tonight.”

“Wow, you really are sassy and grumpy in the morning.” Patton snorted, leaving his megaphone for a while. “I thought Roman was exaggerating.”

“Let's just say that your way of waking me up isn't the best way to put me in a good mood. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to sleep one hour and twenty minutes before I actually get out of bed so I can be entirely functional.”

“Nah, I don't think so !” When Logan was about to bury himself under his blanket once again, Patton grabbed it and pulled it off of the poor boy who squeaked in surprise. “I need your help today ! We have to buy pumpkins and carve them, to decorate the house outside _and_ inside, to perfect our costumes- oh ! And we have to go buy candies too, Virgil and I ate a great part of it yesterday.”

“Alright, alright. I guess I can't escape this this year.” Logan sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. He stretched a bit and rubbed his eyes under his glasses one more time. “But please let me get my coffee first.”

“Hey, I'm not a monster. But I want you to be dressed and ready in ten minutes, because I'm taking you to the store !”

“And why me specifically ?”

“Because Virgil isn't comfortable to go outside, and Roman will try to flirt with the cashier instead of helping me. So you, confident and not interested in anyone, are the perfect choice. See, I can be logical too ! Come on now, get up, IT'S HALLOWEEN TIME !”

Patton yelled again in his megaphone as he rushed to Roman's room. Logan just stood up from his bed and looked through his closet to grab his usual outfit. In the meantime, he heard Virgil's curses at the enthusiastic one's yellings and shook his head.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 “Give me this.”

“What's the magic word, Stormcloud ?”

“Give me this before I crush your neck.”

Roman rolled his eyes and handed the decoration to Virgil who just snapped it and tried to hang it right above the front door. Patton and Logan were already on their way to the store to buy everything they needed for tonight, leaving Roman and Virgil alone to start decorating the house- at least on the inside.

As much as he enjoyed that time of the year, Virgil just wanted to crawl black under his sheets. His awakening had been pretty rude, to say the least, and he had a pretty rough night too because of his nightmares. Exhausted, he came back down from the stepladder when he finally hanged the tinsel and wiped his forehead.

“I have to admit,” Roman said as he put his hands on his hips, “this one looks better than the one with skeletons.”

“Actually, Patton bought it too. He wants us to hang it into the livingroom.”

“See !? This is why you all should listen to me !”

“If we listened to you, we'd all be dead, but go off I guess.” Virgil put a finger on Roman's mouth when he was about to shout something back. “No time to fight, Princey. We still have to decorate the house.”

“Don't call me Princey !” Roman hissed as he chased the hand near his face. “It sounds like an insult when it comes from your mouth !”

“Wathever. Take the box here, we're moving to the livingroom.”

“And why don't you take it yourself ?” Roman groaned, holding the box full of Halloween's decorations anyway.

“Because I don't want to, duh.”

* * *

 “Are you sure this is a good idea to leave Roman and Virgil alone ?” Logan asked as he pushed the store's front door, a bit of nervousness in his voice. The two of them entered the place, surprisingly not that busy on a Halloween day.

“They're gonna be fine ! Haven't you noticed there was a thing between them ?”

“A... thing.”

“Yeah ! A thing.” Patton chuckled and touched his index's tips together. “You know, they're always flirting with each other and all. Ah, they'd be so cute together !”

“Mh.” Logan looked through some candies and picked licorice- Patton's favorite- before putting them in the bag he was holding. “It seems to me they're trying to kill each other most of the time.”

“With love, Logan, with love.” Patton grabbed another fist of candies that he stuffed into another bag, discreetly snapping one which he ate. “But seriously, you're the logical one, and the best to analyze everything ! How can you miss this ?”

Logan frowned as he turned around to face his friend still crouching and picking the candies. He softly rubbed the back of his neck.

“It pains me to admit it, but... I'm not the best at reading people's emotions. I'm not as involved as you or the others into relationships, and sometimes, things that appear clear to you are just confusing for me.”

"What do you mean ?"

Logan swallowed. "I mean that you can see romantic feelings between two or more people when I will only see a platonic relationship."

“Eh, that's fine, I suppose.”

“You- You suppose ?” Logan whispered so low Patton didn't even hear it. Instead, he stood up and happily waved his bag full of sweet food, rushing to the cashier while the logical one just stood in the aisles. He started to rub his forehead as his mind started to fill up with a bunch of interrogations.

“Hey, Logan ! Over here, I'll pay for the candies you chose !” Patton called him, waving his arm to have his attention.

“Um... I'm coming, but please let me pay my part !”

Logan joined his friend chatting with the cashier, still thinking about his last words.

* * *

 “Alright, we're back with everything- wow !”

Patton's eyes lightened up at the sight of the house full of tinsels, spooky decorations and plushies- just like Patton asked. The doors, the shelves, the windows, even the television were decorated. He took a few steps ahead, leaving the pumpkins and other groceries to the front door. Roman suddenly appeared, eating one of the last candy.

“Guys, that's amazing ! The house looks so good like this !”

“Eh, Virgil and I just followed your instructions, you know. So, you're part of the genius.”

“Excuse me,” Virgil arrived and interrupted the Prince, “but _I_ got on the stepladder all the time while you just watched me put the decorations all over the place. You giant could've done most of the job easily.”

“Guys, it's Halloween, no need to fight !” Patton stepped between his two friends and nervously laughed. “I'm gonna cook a meal, all of you must be hungry. Logan, do you want to help me ?”

But Logan didn't answered, still at the front door and lost in his thoughts. He came back to reality when a hand waved in his field of vision- Virgil's hand.

“Yo, Pat was talking to you.”

“Oh, um... Sorry, Patton. I'll follow you to the kitchen, just let me take the groceries first.”

“I'll help you with these !” Roman said, grabbing two of the pumpkins and walked to the kitchen. Virgil agreed to help, taking the last one while Logan just dealt with the bags full of candies and other stuff. Patton waited for him and spoke when the two left to the kitchen.

“Logan, are you okay ?”

“Mh ? Of course I am.” Logan frowned when his friend just looked down and bit his lip. “I'm serious, Patton. I'm feeling okay. Why do you seem so worried about this ?”

“Nothing... Nothing. You just looked tired and I thought, perhaps it was my fault ? I totally woke you up early this morning when you needed some sleep... as well for the others. I can be a bit... too much when Halloween comes up, you know ?”

The logical one let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and he felt a sudden knock in his stomach. At least Patton didn't know the main reason of his concerns.

“Well, I'm kinda tired, but don't worry about this, I'll get more sleep later. I know how much Halloween means to you, so that's the least I can do to make your day perfect.”

“If you say so...” Patton started to play with the bottom of his shirt. “You'd tell me if you needed some rest today, right ?”

“Of course I would. Come on, we should go cook before we all starve.”

Logan didn't think he was being funny, but Patton's little chuckle made him smile as well, and both of them went to the kitchen without any other word.

* * *

 “Okay ! Let's sum everything up : candies ?”

“Check !” Roman said, holding a bowl full of different candies. Another one was placed near the front door for the children who would ring at their house later.

“Decorations ?”

“Check,” Logan answered, “on the inside _and_ outside. We put the pumpkins on the doorstep as well.”

“Great ! Costumes ?”

“Don't make me say this.” Virgil mumbled, trying to disappear under his werewolf's onesie.

“Oh come on, you look actually pretty in this.” The Prince admitted, snorting.

“Shut up !”

“Chill out, you two. I said no fights for today !”

Virgil pouted but agreed, sitting on the couch at the opposite of Roman who just chuckled. Logan picked the movie they all agreed to watch tonight- The Nightmare Before Christmas- and started it up.

“Aaand movie : check !” Patton happily exclaimed. “Everything's perfect !”

“We did a great job today.” Logan nodded, sitting on the armchair separated from the couch. Patton chased Virgil away so he could have a seat as well, and Princey and Stormcloud were next two each other again. Not that they minded ; they knew they'd be too engrossed in the movie to fight anyway.

Logan tried to focus on the movie, but after the first ten minutes, started to overthink again about his brief conversation with Patton.  
He knew feelings and romantic relationships weren't something he was good at, and it didn't bother him until today. Actually, he never thought about this ; being logical and rational was his job, and dealing with emotions was something his friends always took care of. So he never bothered to even talk about this.

But now, he felt like something was missing, like something was wrong and incomplete about him. Roman, Virgil and Patton were all wonderful in their own way and could experience something that he won't.

Perhaps he was broken. Perhaps he wasn't good enough. Perhaps he-

“Logan ?”

Logan shook his head and turned his head to meet Patton's worried eyes. Roman and Virgil, still watching the movie, barely payed attention to them.

“Yes, Patton ?” Logan answered, trying to sound natural.

“Can you follow me to the front door ? I think I heard someone knocking.”

“Really ?” Logan rubbed the back of his head. Was he that engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear anything happening around him ?

He stood up from the armchair anyway and followed his friend to the front door ; Patton grabbed the bowl full of candies and went outside with the logical one. But nobody was waiting for candies on their doorstep.

“Well, it seems like you were wrong-” but Patton closed the door behind them anyway. “Patton ? What are you doing ?”

“I'm trying to figure out what's going on with you.” He left the bowl at his feet and crossed his arms against his chest. “Don't tell me that everything's fine, because apparently it's not. You've been awfully quiet and withdrawn since we went back from the store. I mean, you're not someone usually talkative, but the way you isolate yourself from us is worrying me.”

Logan's eyes windened a bit, and he felt his heart missing a beat. He suddenly hated himself for looking so weird and unnatural since this morning and just wished he was a better actor sometime.

“Please, tell me Logan,” the enthusiastic one sighed, “tell me if I did or said something bad- or if Roman or Virgil did. Your happiness matters to me.”

As he looked down, Logan sighed as well and sat on the doorstep ; he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. Patton sat by his sides, carefully staring at the candles hiding into the carved pumpkins and the shades projected on the walls of their house.  
The two of them stayed silent for a minute or two, until the taller one decided to speak out.

“I... I've been thinking a lot about our conversation at the store.”

“What ? About the cashier's freckles ?”

Logan, despite his current condition, couldn't repress a snort. “No, I don't care about the cashier. Remember when I said I wasn't good at understanding romantic feelings ?”

“Mh ?” Patton frowned for a moment, and his face lightened up again. “Oh, I do remember now ! So what's the big deal ?”

“I don't even know myself.” Logan closed his eyes when he felt Patton's hand soflt rubbing his back, encouraging him to keep talking. “I-I'm supposed to be fine with who and what I am. I think, I rationalize, and that's all. And yet I feel... bad.”

“You feel wrong because... you don't understand romantic relationships ?” Logan nodded as he saw a bunch of teenagers walking across the road in front of them. “I don't get it, how is that supposed to be a bad thing ?”

“Because I _want_ to understand them ! You, and Roman, and Virgil are so incredible- you can feel and understand what I can't ! But it's not... It's not my purpose here.” He sighed and turned his head so he could avoid Patton's gaze. “What am I even good for ?”

“A lot of things, silly.”

Logan frowned and looked at his friend again ; Patton looked like he was about to cry, and it would've not been surprising. He felt his heart twitching a bit anyway.

“You're not as heartless as you may think. Obviously you have some struggles to understand romantic feelings and everything it involves, but that doesn't make you ignorant or even indifferent to this.” Patton wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and Logan couldn't help but snuggling against his optimistic friend. “You too teach us a lot of things all the time.”

“How so ?”

“I know he'd rather die than admit it, but Virgil feels way better when you're around.”

Logan frowned as he met Patton's eyes again. “What ?”

“Everytime he feels anxious about something he did, you're here to remind him that things were different than he imagines. You're here as a support, as someone he can trust anytime. As well for Roman !”

“I don't get it...”

“You know Roman can be a little extra sometimes, and yet you're here to remind him he can't do whatever he wants. You're, like, the voice of reason among us, honestly."

Both of them chuckled as Logan closed his eyes for a minute. He suddenly noticed how cold it was outside, and cursed himself for forgetting his hoodie in the house.

“And you've always been there for me- like today ! You followed me everywhere, helped me to cook, decorate, set basically everything for tonight. You've been perfect, like you always are.”

“I don't see your point.”

“My point is, it's okay if you don't understand romantic feelings in general. Perhaps it's something I, or Virgil, or Roman excels at, but that doesn't mean something's wrong or missing with you. You have something different than us, and your presence here remind us that we wouldn't be the same without you around. You matter, you're just perfect the way you are, and we love you so much."

The two men didn't dare to stare at each other until Patton heard a sob to his left, breaking the awkward silence. Panicked, he looked down and just hugged Logan tighter.

“Sorry, I'm sorry- I shouldn't be crying.” Logan apologized, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand.

“It's fine, don't worry !” Patton ran a hand through his hair to calm him down. “How do you feel ?”

“A bit better, I-I suppose. Thank you Patton.”

“Anytime, Logan." He left a quick peck on his forehead and looked up to see a bunch of children walking towards them. "Oh hold on- kids are coming to us !”

Logan chuckled and, putting his glasses back on, stood up from the doorstep and took a step back to let Patton talk to the children. There were three of them all happily chatting with the small man who complimented them on their costumes. He handed them a generous fist of candies and threw them in their bags.

“Thank you sir, have a nice evening !” The only girl in the group politely said, waving at them.

“You too kiddos, and stay safe !”

Patton smiled and turned around to face his friend.

“Do you want to go back inside ?” He asked.

“I'd like that, I've barely watched the movie earlier.”

“Alright. Please tell me if you need anything, yeah ?”

“I promise.” Logan weakly smiled, taking Patton's hand in his and pushing the front door.

As soon as the two of them entered the house, they spotted Roman and Virgil, still sitting on the couch, but not paying attention anymore to the movie. Actually, it seemed that the only thing they cared about was each other's mouth.

Logan felt a bit uncomfortable and cleared his throat to have their attention, and it had been pretty efficient ; Roman and Virgil immediately separated, eyes widened and flustered, and looked at the front door where the others were standing.

“Heyyy, guys ! We were _definitely not_ kissing !” Roman tried to sound convincing, laughing nervously.

“I mean, you did have your tongue in my mouth though.”

“Shut it, will you !?”

Patton put his hands over his mouth and gasped, bouncing on his feet. “I knew it ! _I knew it !_ You guys are so gay for each other ! I told you so, right Logan !?”

“You did, and now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious.”

“Do we really need to talk about this ? Yeah, we kissed, what's the problem ?” Virgil groaned, hiding under the hood of his onesie. "What took you so long outside anyway ?"

“Nothing, we're just happy for you.” Logan said with a smirk, avoidind the question.

Virgil rolled his eyes but had some struggles to hide his smile as well ; Roman just stayed silent, his face heating up as he just wished to vanish from this timeline. Patton sat on the couch again while Logan was about to take a seat in the armchair, as usual.

“Wait, Logan,” Patton interrupted him, “there's enough space for all of us on the couch. You can join us if you want, it'll be comfier.”

“Um...” He saw Patton's face and couldn't deny his offer. “Yes, sure.”

Patton geniunely smiled and patted the space between Virgil and him, space where he finally sat. The rest of the evening consisted in watching horror movies while eating candies, eventually offering some of them to the kids and some adults knocking at their door.

Patton made this day of Halloween even better than Logan has imagined.


End file.
